


I Put a Spell on You

by rainbowdalek



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-05
Updated: 2012-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-28 23:05:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowdalek/pseuds/rainbowdalek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takeshi can't get Byakuran out of his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Put a Spell on You

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers through chapter 358 of the manga.

Takeshi isn’t sure what it was about Byakuran, but the touch of the white-haired youth’s forehead to his and the healing whisper of his hands along Takeshi’s wounded limbs affected him in a way he couldn’t have predicted. Maybe it was just that he’d sensed a kindred spirit in the man who also hid his darkness behind a cheerful and vacant grin.

(That didn’t explain the dreams he’d had after they’d returned from battling the Shimon, though, or the fantasies he’d entertained when no one else was watching.)

He does know, though, when Byakuran appears on the Sawadas' doorstep to offer an alliance, and their eyes meet, that the Millefiore leader knows how he has affected Takeshi. The realization takes his breath away like a blow to the stomach. He takes hope, though, in the knowing glance; he can see the promise hidden in the smug gaze.

Later, when Reborn unilaterally approves the Vongola-Millefiore alliance, Takeshi just grins.


End file.
